Can I have this Dance?
by dain16
Summary: Just read it:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

One morning in Runo Misaki's room, Alice Gehabich woke-up. "Uhm, uh...Alice...?" Hydranoid croaked out. "Sssh..."Alice hushed her Bakugan, "I'm just up for a little walk...Wanna come?" She proposed. "Okay," Hydranoid said, jumping on Alice's shoulder. She went outside to just walk around. "You know, it's nice to take a rest on this search," Alice said, "That way, we can have time to spend together," Hydranoid chimed in, "Yes...It was a wise decision that I betrayed Naga," They walked around until they reached the park. "Sigh, it's going to be Valentine's day, and I don't have anyone to be with...Runo's going with Dan, Julie's going with Billy on the dance," Alice said, sadly. "How about Marucho?" Hydranoid asked. "Oh...Him? He's got a test going on...And, he's to young," Alice replied. "HOw about Shun?" And, as if on cue, Shun walked to the park, also sitting. "Oh! It's Shun!" Alice said, thinking he could solve her dilemma. She came running to him, "Shun! Shun!" But suddenly, she tripped on a rock and came tumbling down. "AAAAH!!" She screamed. Shun saw her, "Alice?" He said, "Shun! Look! She's falling down!" Skyress said. Shun ran over to catch Alice, and less in a minute, he caught Alice and came tumbling with her towards the lake.

SPLAASH!

The current was so strong that both of them were carried by it. As Shun got his sights ready, he saw a root at a nearby tree and grabbed it. He pulled himself and an unconscious Alice. He carried Alice to a nearby tree to dry her and let her rest. He was beat up by the river that he stayed beside her, observing her. "Wow, she's kinda cute when she sleeps," He thought, looking her face with a loving look. After a minute, Alice's eyes fluttered open and she became face-to-face with Shun. They stared at each other more than a minute. It occurred to Alice what they were doing and quickly looked away, hiding her blush. As Shun saw her do this, he did it as well. "Wow...I have an early bath today...Thanks for saving me," Alice said, giving Shun a genuine smile. Shun blushed. "So, know where we are?" He asked. "No, I don't know...Maybe...Maybe we're lost," Alice said. "I'll try to contact Dan," Shun said. He checked his BakuPod, but it has no signal. "Man! It's jammed!" He said. "We just have to wait here..." Alice said, "Where's Hydranoid and Skyress?" Then, the two Bakugan popped behind the tree. "We're here!" Skyress said. "Oh! Thank goodness! I thought you were lost!" She said with full concern. She sat down and hugged the two Bakugan. "Aww..." Shun heard Skyress say. He turned her eyes to Alice. "She's..." He can't think of anyword. She's just so caring. Maybe Shun can ask her to the dance they were having...But, they were lost...

"Hey! Did anyone see Alice?" Runo asked her mom. "I don't know dear. It's already noon and Alice's not backl from her morning walk," Runo's mom said. "Where could she be?" Runo thought, worriedly.

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Author's Comment:

Hey! Sorry if it's short! I'll come up with a chapter if I have time...It's my VERY FIRST Fanfic!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was mid-afternoon when Shun and Alice had nothing to do. "Sigh, I don't know where we are...I hope the others find us," she said. "Well, I tried to contact them in my BakuPod...But, it's no use...It's jammed," Shun replied. "Oh,well...Are you hungry? I could get some fruit over there..." Alice said, concern in her voice. "Uh, it's okay," Shun replied. Waiting there seemed forever. How could there friends notice them? And, the thing is, It's going to be Valentine's Day. How'll they make it to the dance?

Meanwhile, at the Misaki Cafe, the brawlers came to discuss what they are going to do on this "dance" of theirs. "Well, we might have the -60's theme," Marucho said. "No! No way! I'd rather have a romantic theme," Julie said. Dan and Runo stared at them bickering. "I-I'll go with Julie's plan," Runo said. "Hey! By the way, did anyone see Shun _and_ Alice?" Julie said. "Alice...Oh yeah! Where _is_ she?" Runo said, finally realizing. "Shun's gone, too...I checked my BakuPod where he was, but there's no signal," Dan reported. "They'll just catch-up," Marucho said. "Okay!" Now, there back to planning.

At the forest, Alice wasn't feeling good. "Uh..." Hydranoid noticed this. "Alice? What's wrong?" Hydranoid asked. Shun was out finding food. "I...I don't feel well," She said. "Why?" Hydranoid asked again. "I forgot to take my vitamins..." Alice said. Shun came with a pack of oranges. He noticed Alice's paleness. "Alice, What's wrong?" Skyress asked. "She forgot to take her daily vitamins," Hydranoid replied for her. "Here, there's oranges here. It'll be a good source of vitamins," Shun said, handing her an orange. "Th-Thank you," Alice said, taking the orange. With this, their hands touched and Shun can feel the smooth skin Alice had. He held her hand and said, "Alice, whatever you need, please don't hesitate to ask," He said it with his hard voice, but it was full of concern. Alice blushed. She didn't know this "other Shun". Maybe she has time to ask him to the dance, but, then again, their still lost.

That night, before they sleep, Shun and Alice told stories of their lives outside the city. "In Moscow, I couldn't fight my shyness on making friends...So, as I grew up there, I was a loner," Alice told her story. "Oh, we're the same..." Shun said. Skyress and Hydranoid made a quick check to all of their surroundings. They'll be back. But their not yet back. So, after Shun's statement, his face neared to Alice until they were a breath away."I can't take it anymore...My chest burns," Shun thought. Alice noticed this and blushed. She closed her eyes, until..."Shun!" Skyress suddenly yelled. This made them jump. They quickly turned away hiding their blushes. So much for their moment! "Wh-What?!" Shun said, turning to Skyress. "We made a thorough search of the area and no harm around," Hydranoid reported. "So, it's safe to make a camp-out here," Skyress announced. "O-okay. Thanks, Skyress, Hydranoid," Alice said, still red. "What happened to you two?" Skyress asked. "Uh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Shun sweared, sweating heavily. The two Bakugan eyed the two in suspicion. "Oh well, let's go to sleep," Hydranoid said in between yawns. "Good Night," They told each other.

In Runo's room, Runo was pacing on the room. "I wonder what happened to Alice or Shun," she thought. "It's already night and she's not yet here. Maybe he and she are...kidnapped," Runo told with horror. She just prayed for her safety and went to sleep. "Alice..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was the day of the dance and the brawlers all went to Runo's house. "Hey Runo. Any sign of Alice and Shun yet?" Dan asked. "I...I don't know. Alice's not yet back. I'm beginning to think their kidnapped," Runo said. "Hey! Cut that thought! They couldn't be kidnapped, would they?" Julie chided her. "What other explanation could it be?! It's already a day, and their not yet back!" Runo said. "Then, let's forget about the dance. Let's find them first," Dan announced, "Let's start this afternoon," And with that, they discussed their plans on how to tackle this problem. Will they ever find them?

At the forest, Shun and Skyress were taking a morning walk. "Shun, I've got to ask you something," Skyress started, "Do you...Care for Alice?" Shun suddenly froze, "I..." he began to say, but Skyress cut him off, "I saw the way you look at her. And that you enjoy her company," Shun looked at the river beyond them, "I just can't hide it anymore, Skyress," Shun thought aloud. "I...I'm not sure," Shun blurted out. Skyress just eyed at Shun.

Hydranoid and Alice were gathering fruit to have lunch. "So, Alice, what's up with you and Shun?" Hydranoid suddenly asked. "Huh? Oh! N-Nothing at all!" she talked nervously. "Come on! Like a Bakugan can't be curious," Hydranoid said, still pushing. "I...I'm not really sure," Alice mumbled. She went back to their place and sat. Shun came to her. "It's lunch," Alice said. "Okay," He said. They ate their lunch quietly.

That afternoon, the brawlers went on their search for Alice and Shun. "Their not in the city, Runo," Dan said. "Well...Let's keep on looking!" Runo urged. "But, I-I'm...tired," Julie said. "We can't give up now!!" Runo yelled. "Okay okay," Marucho called. "Oh, I hope Skyress and Hydranoid are alright," Drago said. "Oh, they will be. They are two strong Bakugan," Tigrerra said. "Well, let's not give up!" Preyas said. "Let's hit the gas, shall we?" Angelio said. They went all day around the city.

It was night already and Shun and Alice finished their dinner. "The dance was supposed to be today," Shun thought, "Maybe, I should ask her now," He looked at Alice. He walked over to her and held her hand. "Shun?" Alice eyed him with a blush. "Will you...Will you dance with me?" Shun finally said. "Right here? Right now?" Alice asked, surprise in her voice. "Yes..." Shun said quietly.

[_A song insertion: "Can I have this Dance?" by Vanessa and ZacXD_]

Alice took Shun's hand. "Okay," was her last word. Shun can feel her soft, gentle hands. He took her closer, their noses touching. Alice placed her hands on top of Shun's shoulder. Shun's hand on Alice hair. They began to dance. They took advantage of the space they were in. Skyress and Hydranoid watched them in awe.

"Let's try the forest," Julie said. They were in the forest not far from home. They were walking and walking until...

Shun and Alice were dancing and dancing, their eyes locked to each other until...

"Alice! Shun!" Runo screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They quickly broke away from each other's hold and came face to face with the brawlers. "I was so worried about you!!" Runo said, running to hug Alice. "Where have you been?!" To save Shun and her from embarrassment, she said, "Well, I fell down and got washed by the river. I was caught by Shun and we realized we were lost," Whew! Nice excuse, Alice thought to herself. "Well, that's a relief we found you. But then, there's no more dance!" Julie said. Dan's BakuPod suddenly rang. "Dan! Dan! We need you. I may have a source as to where to find Naga!" Joe's voice boomed out. "Okay, okay, we'll be on our way," Dan said. "Let's go to Wayvern!" Drago announced. "Aww, Draggie's goin' to see his lady," Preyas joked. "Drago and Wayvern sittin' on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Devilio said with a singsong voice. "CUT IT OUT!" Drago yelled blushing.

Shun looked at Alice. "This was my chance to tell how I felt for her," He thought. "I guess, that could wait," Skyress chimed in, "Well, we'd better go now, we don't want Wayvern to wait," And with that, everyone was walking towards the way to the city.

Shun and Alice looked at each other then focused on their way.

THE END.

-----------------------------------Author's note:

Heey! It's over! I know it's kinda short...But don't worry! I'll be making MORE!!

_dain16_


End file.
